Household clothes dryers work by heated air flow in drum rotation. The heated air flow must be vented outside of the building. The outdoor vent opening expels not only hot air but also lint from the clothing. Dryer vent covers must be used to cover the outdoor dryer vent opening. Dryer vent covers are designed to do three things: 1) Prevent cold air from entering into the building. 2) Prevent small pest from nesting in the dryer vent line. 3) Allow the free flow of air for the expulsion of hot air and lint. There are several dryer vent covers available on the market today. All the dryer vent covers are designed to protect the dryer vent from intrusion while allowing lint expulsion. The dryer vent covers on the market today generally utilize grates or louvers to expel lint and prevent pest nesting. There are some other models that use rotating paddles or dual-door designs.